Loving my Tutor
by Lily-Cherry
Summary: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor him. My first story.
1. Tutoring

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is based on the Korean movie "My Tutor Friend".

**Rating**: PG-13 (A/N: contains a bit of violence)

**Summary**: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor.

**Title**: My Tutor Friend

**(A/N): **_This is my first story, so I'm not very good yet. But I do not mind if you tell me you don't like it, but please do tell me why :)._

**Chapter ONE**

_**Tutoring**_

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, Lily Evans, a young girl in her seventh grade of Hogwarts, sat in an empty classroom.

"So repeat after me._ Accio book",_ Lily sighed "and while you say the spell, point at the wanted object." Lily pointed her wand at the nearest book and murmured the incantation. The book instantly flew towards her and caught it before it hit her in the face.

Lily looked up and realises something. "Hey! Are you two paying attention to what I'm saying?" she shouted to two fourth year boys she was chosen to tutor. Neither of the boys looked up or seemed to have heard what she just said. Their eyes were set on upon something that was under the desk.

Suddenly, Lily heard one of the boys whisper to the other "Hey, we can almost see her underwear!" Lily's eyes widen and her mouth hung open. Rage took over and the next thing she knew, she took both of the boys by the ear and dragged them out of the classroom.

"So you little perverts love to look under girls' skirts, don't you?" she spoke in a dangerous low tone "Well we'll see if you'll get any _special_ rewards for this. McGonagall is probably going to recompense you with a good month filled with detentions." The mention of the word 'detentions' left in utter fright and frustration.

Dragging them by the ears through the hallway, Lily hadn't realised how many people gave her strange looks and whispered to each other as she passed by.

"I hope that you'll have fun cleaning the washroom floors for the next month!" stated Lily sarcastically. The boys cursed under their breath.

The boys were finally able to get their ears out of Lily's reach, but they've already arrived in front of McGonagall's office. Lily pushed the two young boys into the office. They stumbled to the ground and almost hit a desk. The redhead girl started to explain what those two boys were up to while she was tutoring them.

Shocked, professor McGonagall gave them both boys a two weeks worth of detention and assigned them a new tutor, this time, a boy.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Such behaviour isn't permitted in this school." yelled McGonagall. It made both boys look at their feet, not being able to look at either Lily or McGonagall.

She told them to leave. And as the door finally closed behind them with a dull '_clack_', Lily turned to the older lady and said in exasperated voice "I can't do it anymore! I can't stand any of the students!"

"Ah, but Miss Evans…" the professor started.

Lily cut McGonagall, "Couldn't I just take my name off the list of tutors? I thought tutoring other students would be fun, but it didn't turn out to be quite what I thought it would be."

"You have very impressive grades in a lot of subjects, Miss Evans." declared McGonagall proudly, "You excel in Charms, Potions, Arithmancy and Herbology." which made Lily blush enormously.

Lily thought about it, and her answer was still set on 'no'. As she opened her mouth to say something, McGonagall interrupted her and said, "Miss Evans, I know this task as a tutor might seem hard at times, but the younger students need a role model. And I think you would be perfect for it."

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes. "_Pfffft… it's obvious that most of the other tutors probably already abandoned. She's trying a bit too hard_…"

McGonagall watched her closely like as if she was trying to read Lily's mind. The young redhead tried as much as possible to avoid any eye contact, but still felt her, McGonagall, gaze on her.

After quite a long awkward silent moment, Lily sighed and gave in. She was just too tired to argue about it anymore.

"Alright, I am going to give this a try one last time… but after that, if something goes wrong, I'm finished with tutoring" replied Lily firmly.

"Marvellous!"

Professor McGonagall then took out a parchment from her desk. She held it up and her eyes started to scroll down in search of a name. Lily knew it was a list containing all the names of students that needed help.

"If I remember well enough, I seem to recall that you had an _Outstanding _in Arithmancy. Aren't I right?"

Lily nodded and grinned sheepishly.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment. "Well then, I think we have the perfect student for you to tutor." She finally told Lily.

"Who is it?" asked the young girl curiously.

"Mr. James Potter"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A tall young man with dark messy raven hair and hazel eyes with glasses, stood on the quidditch field, surrounded by five other boys that was the same age as him, James Potter.

The other five boys were wearing green and silver with the _Slytherin_ sign on their cloaks, while James was in red and gold, supporting the _Gryffindor _sign on his cloak along with the Head Boy badge.

"So Potter, you think you are so great now that you're Head Boy, don't you? But in fact, you are merely nothing without your _oh-so-precious_ friends!" spat one of the boys.

Ever since James became Head Boy, the Slytherins' lives became a tad more difficult. James never thought that he would actually enjoy having to do all the Head Boy work… until he discovered the joy of taking out points. Curiously, the Slytherins hadn't taken it very well.

James smirked and replied calmly, "I don't think that you should talk that way to the Head Boy."

"What is Mr. _Head Boy_ Potter going to do to us? Take off points?" another boy said in a mocking voice. "I'm so scared!" The others snickered.

"You would be surprised of what I can do to you…" James smiled mischievously while his hands are in his pockets, reaching for his wand.

"Oh shut it Potter! Face it. We are five against you."

In the corner of James' eyes, he spotted familiar forms coming toward them. None of the others seem to have noticed anything.

"Where are your friends now, Mr. _The Great_ Potter?"

"My, my, aren't we cowardly, five against one. Well, I guess that just spells out _Slytherin_ doesn't it?" said a sardonic voice.

The five boys whipped their head around to see that the voice belonged to the one and only, dark haired boy, Sirius Black, James Potter's best mate. James grinned at him.

Arms crossed over his chest, Sirius stood there with a rather cool expression on his handsome face with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"And for your information, we, his friends, are just right behind you" another voice called from behind.

Again, the youngSlytherinsturned their heads the other way to see two other young men. They were none other than a boy with sandy brown hair, and a plump boy with blond hair, known as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

With yet another one of his trademark smirk, James Potter, who had gone out of the circle of Slytherins while they were stunned, declared "Well, well, it seems more of a fair game now, doesn't it gentlemen?"

Before the young men in green could realise it, or actually did something about it, it was now their turn to be surrounded. With lasts mischievous smiles, the four Gryffindor boys raised their wands and started to shout hexes and jinxes. Sparks flew here and there, and none survived.

They finally left the scene talking joyously about the next trip to Hogsmeade. Behind them, they left five unconscious boys.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What?" exclaimed a young girl's voice that came out of McGonagall's office

"P-potter! Absolutely not! I refuse categorically to teach that…that… boy!" stuttered Lily Evans "He's… he's the worst of them all! I'd rather teach any other students than him!" By now, Lily's face was tomato red because of how furious she was.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall tried to reason with her "you have to understand. He needs help, and you have been in the same classes as him for the past seven years. I can't imagine why you wouldn't be able to tutor him. He _is_ the Head Boy after all and you the Head Girl."

"Well…" Lily bit her lower lip "We don't exactly like each other very much…"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "And?"

Lily looked down at her shoes. A few second pasted, and Lily hesitated on if she should tell McGonagall the truth or not.

"And, we have never really gotten along for all these past seven years at Hogwarts." Lily answered quietly "Potter and I just ignore each other. Each time we see each other, it seems like we are only able to argue with each other."

Stunned, McGonagall said, "Merlin's beard! Don't tell me you two have been ignoring each other since the beginning of the year. How did you manage to do all the work, if you aren't even on speaking term?"

Lily fiddled anxiously with the sleeves of her robes, taking a deep breath and admitted that they just write notes on pieces of parchment and leave them around so that they couldn't argue, and could finish their work.

McGonagall sighed and thought for a while. Lily looked around nervously while she tried to find something to say to cut the tension. Suddenly, she had the urge to giggle because of how awkward this situation was. But she fought it down and kept her mind blank.

Suddenly, the professor interrupted the awkward silence, "Well, Miss Evans, I have nothing other to say than, you two will just have to work out your differences. And you i _shall _tutor him."

"But…"

"This is my final decision. Your lessons will be held in the Heads' common room every Saturday and Sunday afternoon. Now, will you please walk yourself out of my office? I have some exams corrections to attend to."

Lily didn't have to walk herself out of the room. McGonagall was practically pushing her out, ignoring Lily who was protesting that. Lily was finally able to get out of McGonagall's grip and turned to face her and continue on protesting. But the door closed with a loud 'bang' and would have probably hit Lily on the nose if she hadn't backed her face away. She swore under her breath and turned away.

Furious, she sped up her pace, heading for her room. Walking very fast through the big halls of the school and almost bumping into everyone. Some yelled at her angrily as she knocked them off their feet.

"How rude! Young lady, someone should teach you better manners!" shouted one of the paintings after Lily ran into a second year girl that fell down because of the impact Lily caused.

Usually Lily was a very polite person. She would have helped that poor young girl up, but she was at the moment, too mad to care.

After a few long minutes of walk, she finally arrived at the entrance to the Head's dormitory.

"This is really not my day. First those boys and now Potter. Just wonderful…" thought Lily as she gave quickly the password and entered the Heads' dormitory.

James, who was in the common room when she came in, looked up and stared as she walked by.

"Argh! Just my bloody luck!" cried Lily in an irritated voice as she walked through the common room rapidly, in the direction of her room, not even noticing James' presence. She closed her door loudly and flung herself onto her soft bed, sinking her head into her fluffy pillow.

On the other side of Lily's room, James was still staring at the door, not able to comprehend what just happened. He shrugged, deciding to forget what he just saw, and walked out of the common room whispering, "Pffft…Girls…"

**(A/N):** _So? What did you think? Review review!_


	2. It Can’t Be That Bad

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is based on the Korean movie "My Tutor Friend".

**Rating**: PG-13 or T

**Summary**: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor.

**Title**: Loving my Tutor

_**(A/N):** Second chapter everybody! (answers to your reviews are on my livejournal - just go on my profile and click on homepage)_

**Chapter TWO**

**_It Can't Be That Bad_**

Later that day, James was given the information, by a first year Gryffindor boy, that McGonagall wanted to speak with him. He already knew what that '_little chat'_ was going to be about. Since the beginning of the year, she has been repeating over and over how important it was to be Head Boy and it's a privilege he should take more with seriousness.

"_Or maybe she's going to give me another detention…_" thought James nonchalantly.

Arriving in front of the office, James knocked twice until he heard a voice from within the room calling out, "Come in."

He entered slowly into the room which was decorated in red and gold, and closed the door behind him.

"You said you wanted to see me professor..."

"Ah yes, Potter. Please take a seat." said McGonagall in a dull voice, pointing out a chair in front of her desk, inviting him to sit down. "I think you know why you are here, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I know. It's because of my lack of effort in…" James started to recite what he usually says to McGonagall each time he summoned to her office.

"You are here because you are failing Arithmancy, my dear boy." interrupted McGonagall.

James looked at her, surprised and yet apprehensive, not knowing what to say. He was quite surprised that this time, it wasn't about taking his post as Head Boy more seriously, as he presumed this conversation would be about.

McGonagall took out a parchment from her drawer, looked at it sternly and finally said, "I see that you have a _Troll_ for your Arithmancy last week's exam, and the week before too."

"Yes…" answered James slowly trying to see what was the whole point in all of this. "And, professor Taggart, your Arithmancy teacher, told me that you have been having difficulty during all these years at Hogwarts. Is it true Potter?"

James didn't know what to say, and before he could reply, McGonagall asked him, "Tell me Potter, do you plan on leaving Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

"I'm afraid to tell you, that you're going to have to do better in Arithmancy. All you have to do is have an _Acceptable_" James opened his mouth to reply "_If_ you wish to graduate from Hogwarts."

"And what do you suggest I should do" asked James with a slightly offended tone.

"I've already appointed you a tutor. She is the best in her class in Arithmancy" answered McGonagall.

"And who might be this girl?" James became interested, praying it would be a pretty girl.

"Your fellow Head student, Miss Lily Evans"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily felt the need for some fresh air or a good talk with her friends. Ever since she became Head Girl, she spent most time tutoring on weekends, and patrolling all week long. It seems to her like an eternity since she last saw her friends and she now grew lonely and needed to see her them again.

She quickly brushed her dark auburn hair, tied it in a loose ponytail and walked towards the Gryffindor's common room. Not wanting to think about her tutoring sessions with Potter, she hoped her friends would be the solution to forget all about it.

As she went in, she saw only a few students spread across the room, sitting on what looked like very comfortable cushioned chairs. Since none of her friends seem to be in the common room, she climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Lily opened the door to her friends' room, waiting to see her friends, but no one was there.

"_Why isn't anybody here when I need them?_ " thought angrily Lily "_Oh yes… they're all at Hogsmeade_" as she realised that today was still Sunday.

Disappointed, she sighed and walked down the stairs, and sat on one of the sofas. She closed her eyes, and imagined that she was in a world where she didn't need to tutor anybody and she was having the time of her life with her friends. But suddenly, the image of James popped into her head, smirking at her. She frowned while her eyes were still closed.

"Are you alright, Lily?"

Lily immediately opened her eyes to see Remus Lupin looking back at her anxiously, carrying thick books, its pages slightly yellow. Remus and Lily have been friends ever since they became prefects in the fifth grade.

Smiling up at him, she said "Oh, it's you. Hello Remus. And yes, I'm okay, though I could be better." Lily muttered that last part of the sentence.

Remus put down his books on a nearby table and sat down next to her on the sofa and asked calmly "What happened? Unless you feel uneasy telling me about it."

"Not at all Remus, you know every well that I trust you." Lily smiled sweetly at her friend. "I just think that I did a nasty mistake accepting to tutor other students. It ruins my weekends, I can't go to Hogsmeade with my friends. And honestly, the students that I have to tutor are… there are no words for them except, _bloody morons_!"

Remus chuckled, "And who's the _bloody moron_ this time, Lily?"

"The bigheaded, idiotic, arrogant, toe-rag Potter!" Lily said loudly, which made a few heads turn in their direction. "I just can't be around him. He brings out the worse in me! He is just so bloody…" She stopped dead in her tracks. At that moment, Lily realised who she was talking to: Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's best friends.

Lily has never really liked any of the Marauders, Remus being an exception.

First there was Sirius Black. She couldn't deny that he was very handsome, and could see why many girls were after him. And she even let herself admit that Sirius was quite charming at times. But even though with all those good qualities, in the back of her head, she still remembered all those years at Hogwarts he spent on annoying Lily; pulling pranks on her, making fun of her red hair, etc.

After that, there was Peter Pettigrew. They have been sharing the same classes for seven years now, and yet she doesn't know anything of him. To her eyes, he was the short boy who just followed James and Sirius around. But she knew that he isn't everything that meets the eye. On the outside, he looked like a very shy, gullible boy, but he did have a mischievous side. Lily distinctly remembered in her fourth grade, Peter put a hex on her, which made her sing each time she sat down.

And for the finale, there was James Potter. Ever since the first grade, James and Lily could just not cooperate with each other. Lily remembered that on her first day at school, she didn't know how to get to her first Transfiguration class. So she decided she'd ask someone, and the first person she saw, was James.

She asked him, and he told her all the wrong directions to get there. She eventually got lost, ending in an empty dark hall on the fifth floor. Professor Dumbledore was the one who found her there, sitting on the floor against the wall, sobbing because she wasn't able to find her way back. He brought her to her to the right classroom, where she spotted James grinning at her. Ever since that day, she loathed him.

Both, James and Lily had matching tempers. They almost disagree with each other on everything. They seem to just invent reason to start arguing with each other. It shocked everyone when they've heard that Lily and James were Head Girl and Boy. But from the beginning of the year, they've both agreed to not talk to each other, so that way they couldn't cause a scene.

"Erm, what I meant… that is…he's a…" Lily said frantically, blushing. At the lost against finding the right words, she closed her mouth and looked up at Remus nervously, expecting to see him angry, to find out that he was actually laughing.

"Don't worry about it Lily. I know and everybody else also knows that you two don't precisely like each other very much" chuckled Remus gently.

"Don't like each other? _Like_? I think the words you're looking for are '_you hate each other_', my dear friend." laughed Lily sarcastically "We have been at each other throats ever since we met."

"True. Which leaves the rest of the world wondering, how you two manage to do all the work together and live in the same room." snorted Remus "James tells me that you two just leaves notes around and never actually discuss your work as Heads face to face."

Lily quickly retorted, "Well, that is the only way we could think of so that we can manage things. But I have to say; your friend takes his job as Head Boy a bit too lightly. I usually end up doing the work all by myself while he's out snogging some girl!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, leaned his back against the sofa and answered back coolly, "Ah, my dear Lily, you know that isn't completely true. James does actually take his post seriously… well at least he's trying to. I see him making an effort everyday. You have to understand, Lily, that it's not in his character to erm… follow the rules." finished Remus.

Lily giggled at that statement. Finally, she thought that her day wasn't too bad, now that she talked with Remus. "_Maybe tutoring Potter won't be as bad as I thought it would be. If Remus is able to be his friend, I know I can at least be able to be civil with him_." Lily thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The young girl finally bid her friend goodnight and walked back to her own common room. On her way, she took out a few points from boys who were running and yelling in the hall, apparently playing some sort of game.

But as she stepped into the common room, she saw James sitting in a nearby chair looking at her with a book open and a few parchments lying around in front of him on the table, the tip of his quill in his mouth.

Lily nodded at him instead of saying 'Hello', looked away, avoiding his eyes, and sped up toward her room, still feeling his gaze upon her back. At last, she reached the door. However, she heard James' voice calling out to her "Evans, can I have a word with you?"

She turned around so that she would face him. She could see sincerity in his eyes, so she walked back calmly and seated herself on the other side of the table, across him.

She looked at him and asked politely "So, what do you want to talk about, Potter?" putting back a strand of hair in the back of her ear.

"Evans, I think you already know." James answered sharply, adjusting his glasses to prevent them from sliding down from the bridge of his nose.

Lily stared uncertainly at him and shook slowly her head. "_Please don't let it be about the tutoring lessons. Anything. Not the tutoring. Not the tutoring_." Lily pleaded in her mind.

James looked straight into Lily's emerald eyes, his hazel eyes pouring into hers and replied, "It's about the tutoring lessons you were appointed to give me."

"_Darn it..."_ scolded Lily in her head.

_**(A/N): **It's only a very very small cliffhanger. You can already imagine by yourself what will happen. Review!_


	3. Compromising

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is based on the Korean movie "My Tutor Friend".

**Rating**: PG-13 (A/N: contains a bit of violence)

**Summary**: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor.

**(A/N):** _It's a short chapter, but I liked it. I love James D!_

**Chapter Three**

_**Compromising**_

_James looked straight into Lily's emerald eyes, his hazel eyes pouring into hers and replied, "It's about the tutoring lessons you were appointed to give me."_

_"Darn it..." thought Lily worriedly._

-----

They both stared at each other for a while, searching for something to say. Both were waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So…" they both started at the same time.

"You go first…" again, at the same time. They looked at each other; Lily blushed and James looked at the table awkwardly.

"Alright, just listen to me, Evans." James said all of a sudden. "I know you don't want to do this tutoring thing and neither do I. So let's just compromise, alright?"

Lily looked at him strangely and answered slowly, quite interested by what James had to say, "What do have in mind, Potter?"

"Since neither of us like each other very much," Lily let out an involuntary snort which James chose to ignore, "I think that it would make us both happy if we didn't do this whole tutoring thing."

Lily looked at him, not believing what she just heard him say. "Yes, that I know, but…"

"Look, since neither of us want to do this, nobody can actually force us to do it. It's very simple." explained James.

_"It's actually a good idea..." _thought Lily, _"He might not be as useless after all…"_

"…You know, we pretend that we do have these lessons for McGonagall's sake. But in reality, we'll just skip them. Everybody's happy: you can have your weekends back and I can have mine, too." continued James. "So, what do you think? Do we have a deal?" Smiling, James stood up and stuck out his hand across the table, waiting for Lily to shake it.

_"His smile does give him this boyish charm, I have to say."_ Realising what she just thought, she hit herself mentally and snapped back to reality.

Lily took a moment, bit her lip and stared at his hand. Suddenly the image of professor McGonagall shaking her head came to her mind. _"I am very disappointed in you, Miss Evans..."__  
_

Immediately, Lily slapped the tall boy's hand out of the way, and said in a low voice, as if she wanted to keep it a secret, "Have you gone absolutely mad? What if McGonagall catches us? What then?"

Taken aback by Lily's reaction, all he could do is open and close his mouth trying to find something to persuade her.

"I refuse to not tutor you!" Lily said decisively, crossing her arms over her chest, not even realising how strange her statement sounded.

Stunned, James blinked. "Wait, hold on, Evans, what? So you _want_ to tutor me?"

"No, I do not want that!" answered Lily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Evans… are you even listening to what you're saying? You're making no sense at all!"

"That's not the point, Potter! Even though I don't like the idea of teaching you, I still promised McGonagall that I was going to do it." Lily answered quickly.

James actually started to laugh, "My dear Evans, McGonagall won't find out about it if we both keep our mouths shut. We can just pretend that we do, in fact, attend these tutoring sessions."

"No, Potter…" Lily sighed, "She will find out about it one way or another. If your grades in Arithmancy do not ameliorate, she'll catch on! So as much as I don't want to say this, we don't have any other options. I guess I'll see you on Saturday and Sunday evening, alright?"

James put both of his hands on his face, covering it up. He moaned in his hands and started ruffling his brown hair, which extremely annoyed Lily.

Exasperated, he snapped at her, "Do what you want, but I'm not going to come to these silly lessons! You can do whatever you wish; you can even come here every weekend, sit here alone, and teach pretend lessons if you like!"

He slowly got out of the chair and walked silently to his room. As he was reaching the door, however, something hard hit the back of his head. He rubbed his scalp, turned around fiercely and saw that his own book had been the object thrown at him.

"What was that for?" James spat angrily.

Lily sighed aggregately, "You don't get it do you? If your grades don't improve, we'll both be in trouble!" James didn't seem like he'd change his mind; he was still looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

She glared at him and sighed in annoyance, "Okay, since you're so set on not coming, then don't! But I advise you to be here Saturday night. Because if you don't, I will have no other choice than to tell McGonagall that you plan on skipping the lessons."

Both of them we're now looking at each other fiercely. Lily's dark green eyes narrowed in anger as James gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't believe that he was being blackmailed by some ridiculous girl! And to make the matter worse, that girl was Lily Evans. _Of all the people_, he had to be blackmailed by _Evans_!

James made a rude gesture with his hand at Lily and stomped angrily back into his room. With a loud bang, his door was slammed shut.

"I guess that's a yes…" whispered Lily to herself. She smiled and sat down on the chair next to her, quite satisfied with her victory.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(A/N)**: _Review! And please tell me what you liked and didn't like. The longer the review, the happier I am, the faster I update! Mahahahaha!_


	4. Staring Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is based on the Korean movie "My Tutor Friend".

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor.

**Title**: Loving My Tutor

**(A/N):** **_Okay first to answer those who reviewed: First thing, Lily is not trying to seduce James – she has not yet any feelings for him. She changed her mind because she knew that if she were caught in the act of skipping the tutoring lessons, McGonagall will be disappointed in her – which Lily doesn't want. _**

**_And James doesn't have feelings for her either. They are in their hate phase right now. They are neither friends nor lovers. They still have a long way till that happens._**

**Chapter FOUR**

_**Staring back**_

The next morning, consistent with her habit of waking up quite early, Lily Evans was up by six-thirty. She took a shower and put on her robes and uniform; ready to face the day. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she was even humming a cheerful tune...

She really began to wonder what was making her so ecstatic when caught herself skipping down the hallway. Normally, Lily Evans was someone of very a serious manner because of her Head Girl position. When, however, she caught a group of people staring at her, she stopped skipping immediately. "Isn't that her?" she heard, and blushed crimson. _"What was that about?"_ she wondered, as she shook her head and continued on her way, trying to convince herself that nothing had happened.

Lily stepped in the Great Hall and marched towards the Gryffindor table. The ceiling had a warm sunny glow, with sunrays stretching their way onto the tables and fluffy-looking clouds dotting the cyan-blue sky, everything was set so it would seem like the perfect day.

Suddenly, a boy with messy dark hair on the other end of the table caught her attention. He was staring at her quite intently, holding on his scowling – yet handsome, Lily had to admit – face an expression of absolute annoyance. It finally stroked her that the boy was no other than James Potter himself. She looked away, unable to sustain the weight of his gaze, and joined her friends at the table.

Lily sat down and started to put food on her plate, still lingering on the thought of what could possibly be the cause behind James' glare. The glare certainly spelled out "I want to kill you." _quite_ clearly. Lily was use to the fact that James disliked her, but this time, his hazel eyes were burning with sheer hatred.

She poked her fork into her eggs and bacon absent-mindedly, lost in her thoughts until her friend's voice came crashing in on her half-daydreams.

"Are you alright, Lily? You haven't touched your food yet." Emmeline Vance, a girl with dark brown hair, noticed.

"Huh? What? Oh… sorry, I was just thinking." Lily smiled.

"What's on your mind? You look a bit... disturbed. Is it bullies? Because you know, I can beat them up for you." Emmeline suggested with a grin.

Lily laughed. "No, don't worry; just keep on eating." Emmeline shrugged and turned away to chat with the other girls.

Lily threw a look back at James, and saw that he was no longer staring at her. Instead, he was talking and laughing joyously with his friends. All of a sudden, she remembered... she knew why she was so happy this morning; she knew why James looked furious: _She was going to have to tutor him_…

The previous night's argument flooded back into her memories. The sound of their angry voices and the triumphant smile she wore when she won the fight all came back to her. Unfortunately, with those memories came the voice in her head that reminded her "_Oh,__ don't look so happy. Remember, you still have to tutor JAMES POTTER: the_ one _person in all of Gryffindor you can't stand_."

Lily muttered to herself tangling her fingers into her hair, "What have I done? I should have just accepted his offer…" She spent the rest of the morning sulking, all because of a mistake _she_ made... damn stubbornness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James saw Lily entering the Great Hall; yesterday's row still fresh in his mind. Seeing Lily's pale face made white hot anger boil within him. He hadn't yet noticed that he was staring at her rather fixedly, but abruptly, Sirius' cheery voice cut through his trance.

"What are you looking at mate?"

Before James could look away discretely, Sirius already spotted what he was staring at, "Evans? You were staring at _Evans_? Could you possibly have a little something for a certain redhead?" Sirius asked with a sly voice and a wink. "'Didn't know you liked redheads, especially the ones like Miss Lily here." Sirius poked James in the side with his elbow.

"What!" exclaimed James' current girlfriend, Julie Hayman, as she turned around, shocked from what she just overheard. "James, please tell me you don't actually have a thing for this… this hag!" (A/N: In the movie, she was really like that. She used the word "bitch" a lot too.)

James pushed Sirius' elbow away and punched him on the arm. "Don't be daft, Padfoot. I do _not_ like Evans!"

James put an arm around his girlfriend's waist and assured her that nothing was going on. Satisfied, Julie turned her head away and continued talking to her friends, happy that James Potter was still hers. James looked down at his plate, and threw one last glance at Lily. "How _can anyone like a girl like Evans_?" James thought angrily. He turned away to talk to Remus.

Sirius smirked to himself as he saw his best friend looking at Lily one last time. He knew something was happening between them; Sirius knew James Potter well enough to know that when his best mate didn't want to share something, he was very good at hiding it... but Sirius Black was also very good at finding out what it was that James was so adamantly trying to hide.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the end of classes late in the afternoon, Lily decided it was a nice day to go outside for some fresh air before supper. She went to her dorm, settled her books on her desk and picked up her cloak. She then made her way downstairs till she reached the main entrance.

As she stepped outside, she could feel the wind blowing up against her skin. A couple of students were still in sight, running around and laughing. Leaves could be seen in various colors as the trees shed them off their branches: Autumn had announced its arrival.

Lily found the perfect place and then sat down against a tree nearby the lake. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched the Giant Squid's tentacles moving around on the surface of the lake. Losing the battle against the increasing weight of her eyelids, she gave in. She felt content with her eyes closed, feeling the sun rays warming up her skin against the cold wind.

And as she started to drift off into the land of dreams, the sun was no longer upon her face. "It's _not already time to go inside already, is it_?" she wondered sleepily, as she noticed the sudden change.

She opened her eyes lazily and found Sirius Black blocking her view of the sun. He stared down at her, and she stared back; both with blank expressions on their faces. An outsider could have decided that they were having some sort of a staring contest.

"What do you want, Black?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Please, call me Sirius. We're fellow Gryffindors; we don't need to use our surnames with each other."

Lily rolled her eyes, shrugged and sighed, "Alright, what do you want, _Sirius_?"

"I want to know what's happening between you and James."

Upset, thinking that Sirius was suggesting that she and James were seeing each other, she answered back, "You must be delusional, Black, because nothing is happening between us."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," Sirius snorted, "what I meant was, are you two on speaking terms now or are pieces of parchment still your preferred method of communication? And as I said, call me _Sirius_."

"What would make you think that I talked to Potter?" Lily asked curiously.

A smile playing on his lips, Sirius answered simply, "Well, there is the fact that he was staring at you when you entered the Great Hall at breakfast. Oh, and may I add that he was staring at you _quite_ intently. I just figured something might have happened between you two."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So Potter hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"No, apparently he hasn't, and I doubt he's ever going to. He seemed quite keen on keeping it to himself before... but I see that you do know something about this. So please, do tell me about it." Sirius told Lily, intrigued by what she was going to say.

Lily sighed, shrugged and answered back dully. "I don't see why Potter is trying to hide it." She paused. "I was assigned to be his tutor for Arithmancy, if you must know. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter is failing the subject and McGonagall wants me to help him. And that's about it…"

Sirius remained silent, while Lily failed to figure out what he had to say. Lily looked at Sirius. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, it's alright." Sirius grinned. "Thank you for your help, _mademoiselle_, now would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall? It seems like the sun has already gone down." (A/N: no, he's not hitting on her.)

Lily shrugged. "Sure…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner, Sirius asked to talk to James, in private, throwing a look at Julie who was clinging to James' arm.

They walked until they'd reached the Heads' dorm in silence; wanting to be sure nobody else overheard them. Approaching the room, Sirius interrupted the silence and asked "Prongs, why didn't you tell me that you were failing Arithmancy?"

"You've been talking to Evans, haven't you?" asked James, annoyed.

"No… well yes, but that doesn't matter. You never told me that you were failing."

"I know, Padfoot, I know. But…"

"And now, Prongs, Evans tells me she has to tutor you?" asked Sirius, making James laugh as Sirius waited for him to answer.

He finally replied, "Yeah, it is true. McGonagall told me that if I didn't pass it, I wouldn't be able to graduate... and Evans didn't make it easy either. I tried to compromise with her, but instead, she--"

"Don't tell me; Evans found a way to blackmail you." interrupted Sirius.

"Exactly. She threatened to tell McGonagall that I haven't been attending the lessons if I try to skip them. But not to worry, I worked out a plan…" James replied with a smirk.

**(A/N): **_This is again, not a cliffhanger, people. James has a plan and that's all. So liked it? I didn't… especially the ending with James and Sirius. Anyways, **review please?**_


	5. Respecting the Rules

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is based on the Korean movie "My Tutor Friend".

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: James Potter seems on top of the world: popular, good looks & good grades in almost everything except Arithmancy, and needs it to pass. Lily Evans: studious, temperamental, good girl was appointed to tutor.

**Title**: Loving My Tutor

**Chapter FIVE  
_Respecting the rules_**

Usually, most students were quite eager for the weekend to begin: as the week finally took an end, older students would be planning their trip to Hogsmeade and the younger ones would be playing happily outside on Hogwarts' grounds.

The weekend used to be when Lily could relax and take a little bit of time to herself. Unfortunately, this weekend was one she had dreaded throughout the entire week: James kept throwing an evil glare every single time he saw her. She couldn't blame him though; their whole predicament was her fault.

As Saturday finally saw the light of the day, Lily decided she would go see her friends before they headed off to Hogsmeade. She accompanied them to their room in the girls' dormitory after lunch and sat down on the bed that used to be hers as watched as her friends talk excitedly about their trip.

Emmeline was the first one to notice that Lily hadn't said anything all morning. She sat down next to the redhead and looked her in the eye, "Okay, Lily, what's wrong? I know you are trying to hide something from me. You haven't been talking much these days."

Lily looked at her hands and answered quietly, "Nothing…"

"Lily, look at me." ordered the brunette. Lily obeyed and looked into her light blue eyes. "I've been your friend for almost seven years now. You know you can tell me anything."

The other two girls, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Clark, overheard and immediately came to sit next to them.

"You can tell us too, Lily." assured Alice while Marlene nodded and smiled.

Lily smiled sheepishly at them. "Oh, you're going to think I'm so thick… it's nothing really. It's just that McGonagall wants me to tutor Potter each afternoon weekend."

All the girls looked at Lily, uncertain what to say about this new information their friend just gave them.

"And the stupidest part was, Potter suggested that we shouldn't do these ridiculous lessons, since neither of us want to, and that we should just pretend to McGonagall that we do in fact go to these tutoring sessions." continued Lily, "but I stubbornly and irrationally refused his offer and told him that if he didn't show up, I would tattle on him"

Lily rubbed her temples, "I can't believe I actually did that…"

Marlene then hugged her and said, "Don't worry. My stubbornness takes the better of me too sometimes."

"Potter isn't all bad, you know. He is a very nice person inside." Alice tried to assure Lily, but was quite uncertain herself.

"And if Potter annoys you too much, you know I can beat him up, right?" Emmeline winked at Lily. The all burst into laughter, and Lily told them to have fun at Hogsmeade, bid them a good day and made her way back down to the common room and left for her own room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, it was three in the afternoon; time for the tutoring session. Lily took her Arithmancy books, her quills, parchments and ink bottles and set them down on the table in the common room. She sat down and waited for James to appear at the door, but even after thirty minutes, he hadn't shown up yet.

Lily tapped her fingers on the table impatiently and started to doodle on one of the parchments. "Where can he possibly be?" she said out loud to herself, yawning. She strolled around the common room, looking at little details from the room she had never spotted before. Lily looked out the window and saw little dark spots, who she assumed to be some of the younger students, moving all around the ground of Hogwarts. She sighed and wished that James would hurry up and get there.

But he didn't. Even an hour later, James still hadn't come. Lily had her head in her arms that were crossed over the table. Her eyes closed by themselves and she fell asleep. When she woke up, she saw James sitting across her looking boringly at her.

"Where were you, Potter!" yelled Lily angrily "I've been waiting for you for the past hour and a half now! Explain yourself!"

James smirked and passed his hand through his hair, making it messier than ever. "How can you be sure it was over an hour, Evans? When I came here, you were asleep."

"How long have you been here?"

"A good ten minutes, now. And you are right, it has been almost an hour and a half." laughed James.

"Anyways, you didn't show up for the lesson. So, I'll have no choice but to tell McGonagall. And that's what you deserve anyways." said Lily furiously, but she didn't know if she were really going to do it.

"Oh please, Evans. First of all, I did show up for the lesson, I am only late. There is still a good fifteen minutes left till the end for the lesson." replied James. "And cut that tough act you're trying to put up with. You know you guilty for not accepting my earlier proposal."

Lily's face turned bright red and didn't know what to say. Then she it hit her: her friends had told him.

"My friends told you that, didn't they?" asked Lily as anger built up inside of her. She was going to kill each and every one of them.

"Not really, Evans. They did tell me, " Lily clenched her fists "but I'd already guessed it. Just looking at you, all week long and it was easy to see that you regret what you did…"

Lily looked up into his eyes, "You were looking at me during the week?"

James sighed, "Not in that way, Evans. Anyways, the fifteen minutes are up. Class is over, I guess." James smiled mischievously. "So now, I'm offering you one last chance to agree to my proposal." He stuck out his hand like the previous time, convinced that this time, she would shake it.

Lily sighed and knew she was going to regret say, yet again "I'm sorry, Potter, but my answer is still going to be 'no'." James looked at her disbelievingly, for she had refused him twice. "You have to understand, I promised McGonagall, and I tend to keep my promises."

James laughed sardonically, "What's your purpose in life? Annoy the bloody hell out of me? Be a teachers' pet?"

Lily looked at him and asked, "What's your point?"

"My point, Evans, is that you're so uptight! You're so stubborn that you don't even hear what you say is nonsense! Heck, you can't even say 'no' to a teacher!" James shouted angrily. Before she could reply, he stormed out of the room, obviously fuming.

Lily sat back down on the chair and answered to nobody, "No, Potter. I just don't want to be a liar… like you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily took her time to clean up all her materials and go down to the library since everybody was still at Hogsmeade. She didn't know what to feel; she was at the same time mad at James for being a prick, and mad at herself for being so damn stubborn.

Lily tried to read a book, but was too preoccupied by her own thoughts. And again, she fell asleep in the library, waking up only when Madam Pince shook her lightly on the shoulder and told her that it was supper time.

She walked slowly toward the Great Hall which had lighted candles floating near the ceiling that was now showing a cloudless sky, illuminated by the stars. Her eyes travelled around the Gryffindor table, trying to spot her friends, but she was unsuccessful. Lily figured they were probably still at Hogsmeade – even though it was past the curfew. Looking around, she saw Remus, who was sitting with Peter and Sirius, waving at her to come and sit with them.

She smiled back, sighed and resigned to go sit with the Marauders. Happy to see that James wasn't there, she sat down next to Sirius, across Remus and Peter.

While she ate, she listened to all of them talking about the next Quidditch match. Then Remus turned his head to face Lily and asked "How was your day, Lily?"

"It was errr… alright." Lily answered not wanting to explain to Remus what happened this afternoon. The sandy haired boy beamed at her, "I'm happy to hear that."

Out of the blue, Lily asked him "Where's Potter? Isn't he always with you guys?"

This time it wasn't Remus who replied, but Sirius in his stead. "He's probably somewhere with Julie."

"Julie? Who's Julie?" asked Lily as she searched her brain for someone with the name Julie.

"Julie Hayman, James' girlfriend." answered Peter as he took a gulp from his goblet of pumpkin juice. Lily raised an eyebrow, still trying to find a face to fit the name.

"Odd. I've never heard of any one named 'Julie Hayman'…" stated Lily.

"She's a pretty girl with blond girl with dark brown eyes. She's about this tall" Sirius said, standing up and put his hand on his chest to show how tall this Julie was, who was a lot taller than she, Lily, was. "She's in sixth and she's actually quite popular."

Lily thought for a while, and then finally she finally found the missing face. "Is this Julie kind of nasty with the younger students… or should I say everyone that isn't at the height of 'cool' for her taste?" asked Lily bitterly.

The three boys laughed, and Peter was the one who answered Lily. "If by nasty, you meant totally evil, then the answer is yes." Lily giggled and asked them curiously,

"Is she also unpleasant with you guys?" The three boys looked at each other.

It was Peter who answered again, "Well no. She's not around us, since we're James' friends." He paused for a second and added "No wait, correction, she's not annoying around us minus me. She's horribly atrocious with me when James is not around." Lily smiled sympathetically at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After they left the Great Hall, the Marauders invited Lily to join them for a game of Exploding Snap. She gladly agreed and they walked up to the common room. As Remus said the password to the Fat Lady, for the first time of the day, she felt actually happy. She even forgave her friends for telling James about her regrets.

The first thing Lily saw when she entered the common room with the three boys, was James sitting on a couch comfortably, with a blond girl – who Lily assumed to be Julie – on his laps. He hadn't noticed the four of them going into the room and the other boys didn't pay attention to him. Other girls in the room would be sending Julie jealous looks, obviously envying her being James' girlfriend.

The four settled themselves on table further away from James and Julie. Lily finally forgot James and Julie when the game of Exploding Snap started. Lily giggled each time Remus would beat Sirius, who was trying everything possible to find a counter attack.

The game finally ended when Peter beat Sirius, who left pouting, saying that 'he didn't feel like playing anymore'.

Remus and Peter started a game of chess while Lily and Sirius were left to watch them play. Lily turned her head, looking at the common room that she used to call her own. She spotted her friends that were coming in from the entrance. Lily waved at them, and they waved back.

Emmeline seated herself on the empty place next to Lily, trying to avoid Sirius' eyes. Lily still remembered that the two of them had a fling, last year, and it has been pretty awkward ever since. She looked from Sirius to Emmeline nervously, trying to start a conversation to avoid the uneasy silence that had already settled between them.

Lily looked around, trying desperately to find something to say. Her eyes then caught the sight of James and Julie, leaving the common room, his hand around her waist.

"Tell me, Sirius, was the girl that was sitting on Potter's lap Hayman?" Lily asked curiously, pointing the couch they were sitting on earlier.

"Yeah, that's her." Sirius answered monotonously as he tried to also avoid Emmeline's eyes.

"_She's quite pretty…" _thought Lily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Remus finally came out victorious of the chess match against Peter, Lily decided it was time she went patrolling the corridors before she would go back to her room. She bid them goodnight and walked through the halls, looking for students that were still out after the curfew.

When finally she didn't find anybody, she turned around and started to walk back to her dorm. But as she turned, she distinctly heard a giggle. Curious, she turned the corner, and found a couple, obviously busy with each other. Lily has always felt _weird_ when she had to break up the couple and tell them to go back to their dorm, but she had to do it anyways.

"Alright, you two, stop what you are doing and return to your dorm immediately, it's past curfew."

The tall boy and the blond girl turned to face her, visibly angry. As their faces from away from the shadow, Lily gave a small gasp of recognition: it was James and Julie.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(A/N): Alright guys, I'm taking a break from the fan fiction world. I've realised that my writing is still a bit _immature – somebody had finally the guts to tell me that, that person is my new beta. _And since school is starting soon, I need to practise my French more – it has gone down the drains ever since I started the story.**

**I'm still going to work on my writing skills, improve it, making the sentences and dialog flow easily when you read them. I'll probably repost, but there will be changes, and I do not expect to keep my plot line intact. **

**Yes, I know, leaving you guys on a sort of cliff-hanger sucks, but do not worry, I will come back. So, I'll just leave you with replies to your reviews.**

**DarthRoden**: Thank you for the compliment, and I don't think they will start to get along any time soon… that would be too cheesy for my taste and that would be moving too fast in any story.

**GoddessoftheMaaN**: I think you were my first reviewer on – so thanks for reviewing. And I don't fully understand what you meant by "Lily is skipping", but I assume it means you thought she skipped the tutoring lesson; no she didn't since the lesson starts the next weekend. And don't worry; I do not hate you for agreeing with _Citnamor Sselepoh_. I've got harsher critics than her.

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**: They were whispering about Lily because she was skipping down the hall – it's very unlikely she would have normally done that. And thanks for reviewing.

**Citnamor Sselepoh**: Thank you for the advice, and don't worry, I'm not mad at you at all. Your review is not the harshest I've seen. There are quite harsher critics than you, for example, my new beta.

**The all mighty and powerfulM**: Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for liking my story.

**Prongsie4028**: Thank you for reviewing, and as you can see here, James' plan is not that evil – he simply just skipped, but came very late to the class.

**Akt5us**: Thank you for reviewing!

**Julia**: Thank you for the review!

**WitchyMage**: Thank for you for the compliment!

**PotterChick958**: No, Lily did not get out of tutoring. The tutoring session has not yet started. When Lily was with Remus, James was with McGonagall – so James did not yet know about the tutoring sessions with Lily. Thank you for reviewing!

**Weird Not Boring**: Don't know what happened to you, you just stopped reading and reviewing, but thank you for the one review you gave me anyways!

**Gloria**: You reviewed once, but thank you anyways!

**Elspeth Renee**: Thank you for your one review!


	6. Author's Note

Guys, I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know if anyone is still waiting upon the continuity of the story, but I have to announce that this is the end of it.

It has been more than a year (I think) since the last time I wrote anything. And I've also lost every document concerning the story and the aspiration of writing.

Also, as I reread what I wrote, I have to say that I don't really like it… at all. I'm actually embarrassed by the very bad quality of my writing.

But I'm very happy that some people enjoyed it :)! I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience…

Lily-Cherry


End file.
